


呼啸山庄abo 8

by zhouxiao2020



Category: Wuthering Heights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020





	呼啸山庄abo 8

八

一副巨大的肖像由镶金的画框框着，挂在卧室的墙上：年轻姣美的凯瑟琳在画里对着外头看着她的人微笑。浓密的棕色卷发堆在肩头，带着太阳的光泽松松软软地半掩着她小巧的耳坠子；那双精灵活现的妩媚的大眼睛像是弯弯的琥珀色的月牙儿，露出一丝凉冰冰的漫不经心的笑意，给一个疲惫不堪的旅人注入天堂般的温暖。

埃德加站在窗台边，瞧着希刺克里夫自说自话从画眉田庄搬来的画像，苦涩地叹了口气。他面向阴沉沉的天，手指无意识地拨弄起窗台上的白玫瑰。两朵花儿用深蓝色菱形纹路的花瓶——凯瑟琳从前最爱的那一只——盛着，自在地舒展枝叶。他像是抚摸永恒的爱人嫩粉色的脸颊，轻轻抚摸玫瑰晶莹雪白的花瓣和深绿色的光滑的细颈，思绪静静飘去了四英里外的田庄，飘去了少女闲闲坐着编织花环的美丽花圃。 _女儿和母亲一日比一日相似，棕色的和金色的长发，围着一圈芬芳扑鼻的新鲜色彩。玫瑰，丁香和忍冬花。神采截然不同的眼眸在阳光下闪烁着同样快乐的光泽。他牵住一只柔嫩的小手，用嘴唇向它致礼，手腕上的金镯子叮叮咚咚晃荡。那快乐的、泡沫似的时光_ _......_

"你在做什么？"有个声音从耳后响起来。

光明的幻象被突然打断，埃德加惊惧回头，看清来人的同时，猝不及防发出一声嘶地痛呼。他稍稍未加注意，手指便被花刺扎伤，一滴鲜血落在窗台上，染红了玫瑰掉落的花瓣；埃德加迷茫地睁大了眼睛，盯着挤出皮肤的小血点愣神。一只手突然捻起那片被鲜血沾污的花瓣，用舌头卷住晕散的红色。

“你那么闲吗，林顿先生？把手指头往刺上扎？”希刺克里夫饶有兴致地笑着，舌头隐晦地舔过嘴唇，丢掉干枯的花瓣，捉住omega悄悄往后藏的手。“藏什么？”

他像个吸食鲜血的怪物似的，含住流着血的手指，另一只手则不顾埃德加的躲避，摸进他的睡袍。“你知不知道我刚才在想什么？”希刺克里夫残忍又得意地笑着，放开他的手，把脸埋进omega的颈窝，嘴唇吐出石楠花气味的热气，“凯瑟琳以前给我说过一个镜子的故事。故事开头的女人指头被扎伤了，生下一个女儿，‘皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，头发黑得像乌木窗框’——似乎是这样说的。”

“那个故事叫......白雪公主。”埃德加不明所以地纠正着，昏昏沉沉，毫无抵抗之力地沉入石楠花和威士忌的海洋里。孕期的omega虽然不必受发情期困扰，却对已然熟悉的信息素更加敏感；希刺克里夫含住他的腺体慢悠悠地舔吮，让他就整个身子软得不行，站也站不住地倚在窗台上。手掌顺着两条不住打颤的大腿向内摸索，揉进慌张不已而紧紧夹住的臀缝，并拢的五指挑逗似的磨蹭会阴。一波波情液热烈地往外喷涌，浸透了内裤薄薄的布料，又沾湿alpha的手掌。埃德加失神地张着两眼，被一双深渊般的黑眼珠钉在原地，敞着两腿半坐在窗台上，双臂下意识缠住希刺克厉夫的脖颈，口齿不清地问他，“你到底要说什么？”

始作俑者满意地撮住他软乎乎的耳垂，硬邦邦的腹肌隔着衬衫衣料磕着埃德加微微隆起的腹部；几月来他体内omega的部分早已束手投降，主动贴上去，终究敌不过动物性的人堕落的本能，放弃了理性和意志而追逐毁灭的火焰，渴求地体会皮肤之下灼烫的温度和石楠花激烈辛辣的气息。他几乎要向迷雾后面的魔鬼送上自己的嘴唇，可下一秒，那副带给他安全感和可靠的压迫感的躯壳，却发出了令人胆寒的言语。“我在想，你要是又生了个女儿，”希刺克厉夫毫无心肝地道，“我就把它从这里丢下去，你看如何？”

埃德加毫无准备地怔住了，讶然失语。他思索着这句话的意义，仿佛不曾听过那几个词汇。 _丢下去。就像是在谈论一件破破烂烂的玩具或者一无是处的物件。_

残忍的宣言在他耳中嗡嗡回想，时间和空间都失去了意义，世界成为一个混沌的灰色旋涡。真实世界的残酷和丑陋侵蚀他的思想：他忘记了死去的凯瑟琳，忘记了还没长大的女儿，忘记了过去和现在的一切美好，眼前只余下一个眼中燃烧着空洞、露着尖尖牙齿啸叫的魔鬼，恐怖的想法在脑袋里打转—— _为什么要把它生下来，让它来这里遭受苦难......他为什么到现在还活着？不敬生命之人要下地狱，但是那死的地狱，比之这活的地狱，又坏在哪里呢？_ 他的手指僵硬地摸到微微隆起的腹部，几乎第一次用指尖感受薄薄的衣料和皮肤包裹住的一呼一吸和细微的动作。

希刺克厉夫不满他的呆板和僵滞，摸到他的领口，抽开睡袍的系带。袍领松开，布料分成两片，向两边肩侧滑去，苍白紧致的皮肤热腾腾地裸露出来，像是一只洁白的鸟儿被剥下羽毛。他随手抽出一支玫瑰，用娇嫩的花瓣描摹那副锁骨的形状，又慢慢往下移，肆意地戳弄鸟儿红艳艳的乳尖。

埃德加怔怔地任人施为，毫无出路地思索自己存在的意义。情欲的肉体在石楠花甜香的缠绕下湿润地敞开，潮热从每一个毛孔向外喷涌，可他的灵魂却越过致人堕落的魔鬼的肩膀看见画中永恒的爱人正对他微微地笑。 _她带着那样的笑容亲吻他平坦的小腹，柔滑的裙边擦过他的小腿。接着女人的白裙子像云朵一样漂浮着上升，隐没在透明的天空里。_ 仿佛有一道金光刺破灰色的混沌，灼痛他的双目，一个羽毛般轻巧而温热的小生命扑进他的怀抱，用没长牙的柔软的小嘴叼住他流血的手指咯咯地笑。 _他一生的宝物。_ 埃德加颤抖地抓住盖在腹部的布料，抑制不住发出近乎狂乱地抽泣。

“你还是人吗？你真的是来报复人类的魔鬼吗？”他红着眼睛厉声质问，竟爆发出惊人的意志，一把将为所欲为的alpha推开了，“难道它不也是你的孩子吗？”

“你发什么疯呢，我亲爱的埃德加，”希刺克厉夫略带不悦，更多却是疑惑地眯起深不见底的黑眼睛，握住他的脖颈，更强横地把反抗他的丈夫按在墙上，“这不过是个玩笑，如果我真的杀了这个没用的小东西，法律会陷我于不利的境地。你生什么气呢？我竟不知道，你那么看重这个遭受强暴而被逼怀上的孩子？难道说——”这暴君刻意停住话音，手上的花轻轻顶住埃德加微微张开，艰难地喘着气的嘴唇，“你爱上我了不成？”

“不，我绝不会、死也不会......爱上你这个恶棍！” _那个词让他作呕。_ 花瓣拂过他汗淋淋的鼻尖和面颊，亲吻他的眼皮和湿漉漉的睫毛，甜蜜逼人的香快要把他溺死，“你这个该下地狱的——”

“行了，埃德加，我会照顾这个孩子——既然你这样希望。”暴君松开他的颈子，亲昵地叫着他的名字，隔着层层绽放的白雪般纯洁娇艳花朵亲吻他的嘴唇，堵上他愤恨的咒骂，“现在，对你的丈夫理智一点。去床上躺着。”

埃德加看都不想看见他，甩开那只手，拢好衣领直往门口去，却毫不意外地被alpha扯回来，搡到床边。凯瑟琳的画像居高临下地看着， _看着他向魔鬼罪恶地屈服、沉浸在肉欲中的丑态。_ 他又惊骇又恶心，激烈地反抗了一番，可他的身体竟兴奋地更加厉害。结果是山庄主人大获全胜——omega自暴自弃地坐在他的丈夫怀里，被蒙住双眼，吊住双臂，睡袍撩到胸口，任人抚摸自己滚烫的身体，在那双亮晶晶的眼睛注视下淫水直流。

希刺克厉夫一面用牙齿摩擦他颈后腺体，把那一小块微微粗糙的肌肤磨得通红发烫，勾着薄荷香气和辛辣的甜香一同澎湃鼓噪；一面抬起他的腰，茎头钻进滑溜溜的甬道，像蚯蚓顶入一颗花苞，野蛮地顶开蠕动着把它层层裹住的褶皱，野蛮地挤压肠壁深处滚烫的小突起。埃德加的脖颈猛地向后折去，要背紧绷，脊线弯成极致的弧形，丰润的粉红色的嘴唇无措地张大，漏出半声惊叫。

失去了视觉肉体的感触变得越发鲜明，他仿佛能在脑中勾勒出那跟力大无穷的柱体上边每一道搏动的经脉。埃德加迷茫地承受着身后的顶撞，十指痉挛着抠住布条——除了床顶垂下的蛛丝，就只有魔鬼烧热的炭似的铁杵能支撑他沉沉欲坠的身子——神智昏然，在情爱快感的河流里起伏，被一个个浪头卷入石楠花威士忌的水底。

“希刺克厉夫......”他听见一道浸饱了情欲的，软弱的声音哀求自己的丈夫，“轻......轻些......”他感到那个还不成型的孩子欢快地闹腾起来，不知是觉察了威胁而不安，还是对另一位父亲的亲近激动不已。异样的羞耻逼得他抓不住布条，背靠在希刺克厉夫怀里直往下沉。

耳后应着他的求恳响起一阵轻笑。希刺克厉夫终于放过烫得吓人的腺体，嘴唇挨近他的耳朵，一边粗喘，一边轻蔑地道，“感觉如何啊，埃德加？在你过去的妻子面前......”魔鬼说着，身下越发使劲地捣弄起来，搅得omega的小穴咕唧咕唧地喷出水来，阴茎直挺挺地翘着，前液把金黄的耻毛濡湿了一片。蒙眼的布条不知何时被浸得湿透，滑了开来，埃德加的蓝眼睛朦朦胧胧地半阖着，半遮在凌乱的额发里，瞧着镶金画框里女子冷漠出离的唇角，全身的神经都紧绷起来。希刺克厉夫腾出手来摩挲他的唇瓣，脸面变得狰狞，“我正操着她从前操过的那个洞呢！”

“你闭嘴......你怎么敢......”埃德加说不出完整的句子，只好咬住他的手指，含糊地抗议。对方却是不以为然，感觉不到痛似的任他叼着，拿上下牙恨恨地磨这魔鬼长满老茧的黑乎乎的硬皮。希刺克厉夫闷声笑着，一下一下地往里顶弄，坏心眼地用茎头戳弄生殖腔闭合的小口。埃德加扯紧了捆住手腕的布条，腰部猛地向上弹起，又疼又爽，一口气差点喘不上来；他不堪忍受地松开齿关，吐出希刺克厉夫的手指，被眼泪和汗水糊得一塌糊涂的睫毛忽闪两下，一对蓝宝石现出璀璨的水似的光，“慢些......别顶着——唔！”

暴君自然只把惊慌抗拒当做情爱中愉悦的调剂。他扳过战利品的脸，牙齿吮住他的嘴唇，卷着他的舌头放肆游走，舔过那口腔的每一寸，健壮的深褐色的臂膀更加卖力地托住埃德加在他的阴茎上一起一伏。Omega拖着羽毛似的长腔呻吟，扭动着试图把自己拉起来，逃开身下利刃的穿刺，却又一次次失去力气更重地跌下来。几番来去后他彻底失去力气，温驯地窝在仇敌的怀里，随着挺动的节奏不由自主地收缩小穴，紧实的臀部吞下他的阴茎，温暖的体腔吞下他的种子。那一股激流射抵着敏感点喷涌而出的同时，埃德加的身子在不堪忍受的极乐下无力地、舒爽地抖了抖，精液喷洒在圆滚滚的肚皮上。

突然一阵柔和淡雅的橙花清香飘进石楠与薄荷清凉辛甜的海洋里，埃德加迷迷糊糊问道，“什么味道？”

抱着他懒洋洋靠在一堆枕头里的希刺克厉夫猛地直起脖子，埃德加也顺在他的视线，勉强撑开眼皮往门口瞧了瞧——这一下就惊得他瞪大了湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。“怎么回事？你没关门？”

仿佛是否定他的推测，给山庄主人的记忆力正名似的，一阵急促的脚步声咚咚咚奔下楼去，某个第三人的声息和橙花香一起迅速消失在馥郁甜蜜的空气里。

“林敦，给老子回来！”希刺克厉夫咆哮道，把他怀里的omega吓得一跳，“把门关上！”然而他没有得到没有任何回应。

这位以强权和暴力统治的好父亲没什么耐心地啧了一声，暗暗嘟囔着“小兔崽子”，便放开他的新任丈夫，骂骂咧咧地下去关门。

“希刺克厉夫，”埃德加双臂吊在头顶，疲惫不堪的岔着腿瘫坐在狼藉的床上，见希刺克厉夫关了门，竟踱到窗台边，悠悠哉哉捻起一支玫瑰把玩，急道，“把我松开。”

希刺克厉夫心不在焉地哼了一声，“这花是画眉田庄摘来的吧？”

Omega莫名其妙地抬头看他。

希刺克厉夫冷笑一声，在他身边坐下，掰断了花茎送到他鼻子下，一股腥涩的草汁气味扑鼻而来，埃德加扭头躲避。“你那个小丫头最近越发无法无天了。前些日子居然还敢糟蹋我的院子，甚至不知怎么竟收买了哈里顿那个小傻蛋......你明白的吧，亲爱的埃德加，”他挑着眉毛瞥了埃德加一眼，“我可不是一个耐心的人，她要是惹得我不高兴了，我说不定忍不住想——”

“直说吧，希刺克厉夫，”埃德加的眼睛冷下来，声音里透着股豁出去似的坚定意志，“你想让我怎么改遗嘱？”

“画眉田庄的一切，连同动产和田地，全都遗赠给你的丈夫。我可以承诺照顾你的两个孩子，在我能够容忍的范围内照管他们的生活和婚姻。”

“不可能，”omega毫不退让，斩钉截铁道，“我无权对田庄做出这样的处置。如果我生下一个男孩，那么他可以无条件继承我留下的全部财产，到时候你如何滥用监护人的权利侵吞你亲生儿子的财产，我也就无法过问了。更何况，田庄的第一继承人——我的外甥，我女儿的丈夫——现在还好好地活着，你在着急什么？”

“得了吧，埃德加·林顿，”希刺克厉夫野蛮地捏住他的脸颊，“我们都知道，那个小崽子活不了多久了。他一定会在你之前死掉。”

埃德加默然不语。

“那么你是不肯改？”alpha挫败又烦躁，叹了口气，摸了摸埃德加微隆的柔软的腹部，又用另只手揪住他的金发，逼得他跪立起来，“算啦，这阵子我也算看出来了，你看着像个软骨头，却拗得不得了。不过不要紧，我可以等——小丫头就算分化了，也做不了什么，等到你死了，照样全是我的。跪直了——”他屈起膝盖，踢了踢埃德加的腿，“分开。”

“你又要做什么？看在你孩子的份上，我累了。”埃德加软绵绵的没一点力气，只好被希刺克厉夫随着心意摆弄。遮掩的布条被拉上去，他再次陷入朦胧的黑暗里。

清脆的啪地一声，埃德加紧张地攥住指间的布条，忍不住向声音的源头转过脸。植物汁水的味道散发开来，略微刺鼻。

他想到了玫瑰茎。

希刺克厉夫挨着他的背，两只膝盖压在他的腿侧，嘴巴对着光溜溜的后颈呼出辛辣的热气，饱受蹂躏的腺体又烫又痒。他还没来得及对此表示抗议，后穴被两根手指轻易撑开，一根冷硬粗糙的细茎狠狠戳了进去，黏糊糊的浊液顺着小口慢慢溢出。埃德加发出困顿的痛呼，下意识收缩肠肉想把异物挤出体外，可那根细细的条状物无论如何也不愿离开，反而向内更加推入。

又是啪地一声。他又一次想到玫瑰茎——玫瑰的细茎折断的脆响。

第二根湿漉漉的，沾着植物汁液的细茎抵住泥泞湿软的穴口，同第一回一样探入一个头部。埃德加不可置信地抽了口气，又羞又怒，“拿出去！”

暴君全然不为所动，握住两根花茎旋转，翻搅、挑逗不知疲倦蠕动着卷上来的脆弱褶皱。布满了掐去了花刺后留下的圆形节疤的粗糙表皮几次碾过敏感点，却又残忍地迅速移开，埃德加不上不下地渴求着，哑着嗓子吞下半声呜咽，双腿跪立不住，身子直往下软。后穴吞入第三根细茎，没弄干净的花刺挤压柔嫩的肠壁，酥痒的快感和细微的刺疼累加到不可忍受的极限，埃德加忍耐不住啜泣起来，软绵绵地瘫下去，跌在床垫上。体内凉冰冰的异物受到挤压，猝不及防深入，一下子顶在生殖腔口，他顿时眼前一黑，咯咯打颤的牙关里漏出两声变了调的呻吟。

“拿出去也不是不可以，”希刺克里夫扯掉他眼睛上的布条，从正面居高临下地俯视他，信息素又发散开来，劝诱不坚定的心灵缴械投降，“你知道我的要求。”埃德加咬着下嘴唇，细细地喘着，忍着腹内翻搅的疼痛，不理会他的无耻条款。

暴君无趣地耸了耸肩，拽着埃德加的麻木的手臂把他提起来，拉紧了吊在床顶的布条，逼迫他保持跪直的姿势。Omega眼角发红，蓝眼睛勉勉强强聚起焦来，脆弱地看着他，希刺克厉夫面若磐石，拍了拍他的脸，轻佻地晃了晃余下的半截玫瑰，把颤颤巍巍掉了好几片花瓣的雪白花儿插进埃德加的两只手腕中间。

“好好歇着吧，”他吹着口哨在门边停住，“晚饭前我再来看你。”

 


End file.
